The Empress Vow
by Apox
Summary: Her body was cold, dead, and alone. But she could still feel some emotions. Even if all were bad. She never knew the opportunity to feel such a rush was even possible until it had happened. She was trying to escape, but somehow, she was pulled back into everything. And she never decided to look back.


**Hey all. This is my first story/one shot! Tell me what you think and maybe i'll decide to adopt some other story which got discontinued (it was good)**

* * *

It had never been a thought in the past. She had always prided herself in being one of the strongest among her peers. She had achieved a high-ranking status a very young age, and had only been a reliable, strong forced to be reckoned with. It was even rumored that she herself could put an end to any war she was involved in on her own. She loved and respected her powers, they represented who she was as a person and revealed her outlook on life. She was a proud, pure-blood Quincy who held the highest title one could achieve in her Empire. She cared for, nurtured and only wished for the best of this empire known as the Vandenreich. To some she was loud, controversial, or a just an arrogant self-centered careless person who believed she was the strongest. It would seem to some that she had crowned herself as an "Empress" for leading a small group of Sternritter herself by herself. And to some extent, she did show traits and principles on that type of role, it was her own members which contributed to her demise. Falling in battle was one thing, and she had known no one was going to take her seriously anymore just from that. However, she knew she could still fight another day and only hoped to prove herself once again. Unfortunately for her, the opportunity never came.

Things had abruptly changed in the worst way possible.

The betrayal of her own sub-division of Sternritter had been responsible for her _true_ downfall. Losing the battle she could blame on herself, but the events which followed was nothing more than outright treason in her eyes. But the worst thing for her is that she never would have imagined such an event would happen. She had expected her fellow female Quincy to fall in battle at one point, and she would have been there as there leader to set things right.

Would she kill them if they had fallen?

She does not believe so.

As there leader, she would have them take responsibility. But killing them would only be counter-productive. They were her girls, after all. She felt in return for accepting her as there leader, she would look after them as the strongest. That is how things worked in nature. To call herself the Alpha, is not something which had passed her mind. But it was the sense of betrayal which truly killed her soul.

Meninas McAllon - The one who had trouble thinking of the group. She was fairly strong, and was very intimidating to other Sternritter which always made Bambietta on the inside. The pink-haired women did give her some insecurity issues at times, but she never rubbed it in and that always helped. The 'Power' always seemed to be looking for someone to lead. That is why she followed Yhwach and did what he said. It was just in her nature to be apart of something and to follow that something's leader. She was the one with a concerned expression on her and been fearful for Bambietta's situation. She could have easily stopped her from being further damaged.

So why didn't she say anything?

Liltotto Lamperd - No doubt the smartest bunch of the group. Even the 'Explode' had to admit it. She was everything Bambietta wasn't in battle. Observant, not arrogant, cautious and above all wise when in came to fighting enemies. She had never been a fan of the leader, but she always seemed to be part of the group and enjoyed being there. She did not even bother looking at her the moment _it_ had happened. The blonde was just eating away at some food. The two did not get along as well as maybe she had hoped. But, not even a simple glimpse?

Perhaps if they had been on better terms, she could have been the one to stop _it_

Candice Catnipp - Definitely the one she could closely relate to. The both loved fighting the most, and were very preoccupied with there looks long before fighting. Of course she had some questions to the way Bambietta had handled things in certain situations, but overall could say she considered her an actual friend. And yet, the only look she could give her at the time _it_ had happened was one of...disgust. Of course she did not look that well, but to not even give a simple...gesture or anything really.

Some friend.

Giselle Gewelle - ...

Nothing to be said.

Her life was this now. A war and lustful tool. Dying in battle would have been the much preferred out come. Even if now she is technically still "serving" the Vandenreich and making the future more clear. Hell could not describe the situation she had been in. Sure, her mind was but all means dead. The blood in her veins was no longer her own, it had been a "gift" from someone else. This power was beyond cruel, as the body was gone, yet the subconscious mind and the brain had a level of awareness. Freely speaking was not an option. Only if she was begging, or apologizing to her owner. But the one thing she could feel was emotion.

The emotion of pain was the most frequently felt.

She stood here with wounds all over her dead body. After being blasted by a Cero from the revived Arrancar Charlotte Chuhlhourne she was in no longer any able condition to continue fighting. Still, her new owner collected her body and had retreated back to a more safer position. The two had been dragged out into an open area which had Sternritter from all over the Soul Society coming into. It happened to be a strange coincidence that this everyone had a connection to come here.

Majority of the still-alive Sternritter who were not engaged had met and argued over there battles.

"Tch, seems like we've been dropping like flies now." Bazz said. The second invasion had been far more costly than the first, and with little to no successes. The others could only wonder what Yhwach was doing. Just sitting in the middle of nowhere, watching as his subordinates fight to the death for no true purpose other than endless vengeance from a long past.

A sudden bright light in sky caught the attention of everyone in Soul Society. The light was just shredding power as it descended from the heavens above. No one could see what it actually was, as light was also portraying from it. The source could be notified a strange mix...it was most definitely Shinigami power, but it had a much darker feel towards it.

 _CRASH_

In just seconds, the Sternrnitter glimpsed and positioned themselves in various spots to prepare. They didn't have to be geniuses to determine what type of person this was. Just the feeling had put everyone on a fighting edge. The question was, who was it going to be? Who was going to have the unfortunate time of there lives to battle off against 8 Sternritter.

"It's him! His Majesty's ultimate prize kill!" yelled Bazz with a ferocious grin. "Kurosaki Ichigo!"

The Sternritter lowered there eyes and all felt a similar focus. Kurosaki Ichigo had been the number one special war potential. Meaning, anyone who kills him will have the ultimate blessing from the King himself. The greed in this was surprisingly calm, as the Sternritter knew they had to work together in order to take him down. The only question was who would gain the honor? And how would it be president.

Bambietta could not make the figure, her vision had gone weak by the day. But her body tenses when a familiar hands grabs her by the hair and pulls her down to the ground. She looked into Giselle's lust-filled eyes and only awaited the command, "You know Bambi, I haven't forgiven you for loosing to that... beast. I can make your punishment... easier if you promise to get me his body. That sound good to you?"

The now grey-skinned female could only nod her head, "Yes...anything for you Gigi just please, don't be upset...please...please..."

Giselle laughed, "Well that is for you to decide you dummy!" She grabbed her toy and lifted her up, "C'mon! We'll fly there me and you!" she said before slapping her "friend" on the back of the head. The zombie tensed a bit and immediately activated her reishi wings. Before any of the other Quincy could even have a chance of attacking the new approached foe. Giselle had grabbed onto her back and practically whipped her pet as she flew off towards the distance.

 _'I have one chance...'_ Bambietta said to herself. Her mind was able to produce simple thoughts, and that was it. The only sound which she can freely speak was in her own head. The 'Explode' was now more than ready for her body to be completely eradicated by this new foe. She could only her opponent does the job quickly.

Moments came and went, and she could see two figures staring at them from far deep. Bambietta raised a reishi wing and began releasing large orbs. But the plan had been set. By sending one particular placed orb, she had increased her speed and was able to fly right past her orb. Giselle was quick, she had caught onto this and became fearful, "YOU IDIOT! THE BO-" her words could not be finished as the reishi orb had suddenly collided into Bambietta's leg. The explosion was immense, sending Giselle backwards and sending the zombie forward.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo descended on towards the floor of the Soul Society with a huge smile on his face. He felt like a new man. His new outfit shined well, his new weapons looked amazing, and he finally had a winning complexion. He was filled with confidence and only had one man to fight on his mind. Nothing would stop from this, but he was forced to stare down Soul Society. It was his ruin, but he could see them. Many figures who had taken notice of his presence and were seemed idle when they noticed.

"Kurosaki-Kun!" yelled a familiar voice.

Ichigo smiled and waved to his friend running towards him.

"Whaat! Two swords!?" she yelled in surprise.

He laughed and told her about his situation. It was a bit difficult, as she never really understood how Shinigami and Zanpaktous really worked but she pretended with a smile.

"Be careful Inoue, here they come." he warned. She nodded and faced ahead. They couldn't exactly see who was coming but knew it was someone with large wings which were traveling at high speeds. The two suddenly flinch in surprise a massive explosion had engulfed the person. Before the two could realize it, an object coated with smoke was traveling at them with high speeds.

It crashed just before them, but they were surprised to see it was a person laying on her back. Her eyes were peeled open, her skin was grey and black from the burns marks, and she was missing a right leg.

 _'Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck!'_ She screamed to herself. That explosion was meant to kill herself, and if she could Giselle as well. But her body had not deteriorated that far enough to where she was completely weakened. She looked over and could only feel a a sour pinch in her heart as she stares at the two figures looking down at her.

Both had immensely concerned faces. Ichigo in particular had a very fearful look. His blades weren't even drawn as he sensed no killing or even fighting intent from the person on the ground. Bambietta could not get up and fight as commanded, she was stuck there, paralyzed by the wounds and loss of a leg.

 _'That face...why do you look at me with that face?'_

"Oy! You still alive!?" Ichigo began snapping his fingers in hope she would say something.

 _'Kurosaki Ichigo...so that's what you look like.'_ she said to herself. The name was infamous in the Vandenreich. She had expected him to be some old wise man who had a long history of fighting. But this guy, this teenager really was younger than she was. She wanted to know how strong he was, how his fighting style was and to know why Yhwach made him the number one special war potential.

"...Blood...Gigi...I need it..." was only she could say. It was true, Giselle's blood was the only medicine capable of truly fixing her body. But she was not near, and was hoping she would never come near again.

"Blood?" Ichigo said. He tilted his head, "Just heal her Inoue. We have some time, I think Kenpachi is fighting them and he'll just get pissed for helping." he added before sitting down a pile of rubble.

Inoue nodded and focused her eyes onto the incapacitated Quincy. "Soten Kisshun: I reject!" she yelled. The first focus was on her leg. As that was the most curcial area due to the amount of blood being spilled.

 _'Heal me...?'_

 _'You fools...I'd be a threat to you if I could get up...'_

' _Just kill me..._ '

She could feel it instantly. The wound which had been very horrific, be suddenly connected and reorganized into something more stable. Although her neck was bound and could barely move an inch, she sword she could see the white-colored skin she had before her body had been...remodeled. Either way, she could not move the limb as her nerves in her body were still destroyed.

"Yo I need some help. Do you know where Yhwach is?" Ichigo finally asks.

She could only stare, _'His Majesty? You want to go to him, alone?'_ the Sternritter asks herself. The orange-haired Shinigami only sighed as no response could come. He made sure to keep an eye on the enemies he had saw earlier, as a fight with them was inevitable. He didn't want to leave Inoue back here, as someone could strike and she would be defenseless.

Orihime widened her eyes, "You're missing so much blood! Kurosaki-kun she's in worse shape then I thought. I'm not sure if I could do it in one-"

"Don't worry, the Royal Guard taught me how to finally control my reiatsu." he assured. Inoue blushed as her friend placed both of his hands on her shoulders and began raising his spiritual pressure. Just moments later Inoue was able to feel a sudden rush of energy flow through her body and be placed onto her Soten Kisshun.

 _'What are they doi-"_

' _What...is this...'_

Ever since her body had been killed by Giselle, Bambietta had only felt two real sensations. Pure coldness, and agonizing pain. The combo was more than enough to break her will multiple times. Being Giselle's "toy" had broken her many times. Even if it's only been a few days. She could only imagine what life would be like after the war. But this new sensation, this new feeling rushed through her body like adrenaline. Only this was a much relaxing, a much more warmer and comfortable feeling.

 _'This is...his reiatsu?'_ She could feel it as if the sun was shining from above. Such a feeling was unmatched, and it feels like it has been an eternity since she was truly at ease. Bambietta looked up and widened her eyes as the reflection from her body was being revealed in the Soten Kisshun. She could see her face for the time, she could see all the burn marks and scar vanish away and be replaced with patches of white skin. _'What are you doing to me?'_ she wanted to say.

"What did you do!?"

The two instantly flinched at the words. The shield had erased and the girl had raised herself up. She began to breathe heavily, fully shocked that those words had escaped her mouth. She moved her hands all over body and made sure none of it was compromised with Giselle's reiatsu. And to her shock, everything had been erased. This feeling, was it real? She squeezed her arms and fluffed her hair. No, it couldn't be...

"AH HAH! So you could speak!" Ichigo said as he pointed at her. "Now, you won't fight us right?" he asked with doubt. They have healed many of there enemies in the past, and some had come back with vengeance. Even getting advice to never do so. But he couldn't let someone like that who he hadn't even never met suffer.

She choked up, even having small tears form from her eyes. She was never one to normally cry, but this was unbelievable. Her time as a zombie was beyond painful. She had been used, toyed with, beaten to near death, and psychologically abused. Every torture method was use against her, and every single person had a breaking point. She didn't want to say, what to do to show gratitude.

"There you are Bamby-chan!" said a voice. The three look up to see Sternritter 'Z' stare down at them along with the rest of the 7 powerful Quincy. They had surrounded them and were able to catch them entirely off guard. "What...what happened to you!?" she yells in confusions. "Was it PePe!? That...That motherfucker!"

Bambietta Basterbine, Sternritter 'E' lowered her head in shame, "Fuck you...and fuck PePe! Giselle, you...the things you did to me! All of you are unforgivable! Kurosaki Ichigo, help me kill them, and I'll take you to Yhwach!" she said. Ichigo was a bit startled by the change of tone but could understand the look in her eyes. That look of despair and revenge. That look was the same on him not too long ago. That same look of being broken and used, that look he had when death was staring him right in the face.

That same look he gave Kugo Ginjo the moment he retained his Shinigami powers. No explanation was needed for him. He understood the situation and gave one nod to assure. A massive light sprung out of Bambietta as she finally had the chance to redeem herself. She was strong, she knew how to fight and had her own pride. Wings sprung out and a massive amount of reiatsu filled the area. Her Vollständig was one of the strongest and her now new foes knew that.

Ichigo smirked and revealed his two swords. The two leaped at the same moment, filled with energy and confidence. The battle to end the war had begun.

And what a battle it was.

* * *

They run now, side by side. It was getting late, and they were getting worried. Dire consequences would occur if they allow them to do what they want. To them, there own world could be ruined. So they had to make it fact. She led him to the most daring places, where no one would expect to be. He only followed as having zero prior knowledge to being in this environment. But it was exciting for him. Being out for once not caring what lies before him. He knows that conquering any obstacle was something he could now do and he loved it.

"Shit... will we make it?" she asks with concern.

He smiles, "Yea, it shouldn't be a problem."

"You're eager to get caught." she shot back with a smirk.

"I'm not scared to do it with you... anymore." he answered with a smile.

"Oh, I've finally proven myself to you? Hot damn, that hurts."

"Hey! I was never used to this before... working with others on stuff like this..." he trailed off with embarrassment.

"It's fine, I asked Inoue to cover for us anyways."

Ichigo flinched, "W-Wha... you did what? You didn't tell her did you?"

Bambietta pulled him onto the grass under the bridge and placed her lips onto his own, "They've always known, idiot."

He sighed, "How the hell is she going to watch four of _our_ kids..."

She gave one last loving gaze before pushing him onto his back.

"Say it one more time...please..." she asked.

Ichigo smiled, "Fine..." he trailed.

"We will create something great you and I. For I am your Emperor, and you are my Empress. Let us fight together, till the end. Not even God can separate us, for we will fight even that. We survived everything and now live happily. Let us create something to fight for, and let death never do us apart. For our connection is unbreakable. I love you too much, so promise me we can create something that lasts forever. Lead the way, my Empress."

The words were _very_ worth it. Even if they confused Ichigo at times. It was just strange to him after all...

...To have to say the Vandenreich wedding vow every time they decided to to _it._

* * *

 **:D**

Tell me what you think, leave a review. I twas pretty long for a one shot but if you like more I can do a lot more! Also sorry it wasn't Beta'd.


End file.
